


you're burning like a fire in my head

by crookedspoon



Series: Bite-sized Bits of Fic [25]
Category: Batman and Harley Quinn (2017)
Genre: Boredom, Community: comment_fic, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, POV Harley Quinn, Pining, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Harley's bored, but she's definitely not waiting for anything.





	you're burning like a fire in my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathrynShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/gifts).



> For "DCU, any, free night" at [comment-fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/590591.html?thread=82272511#t82272511).
> 
> Hope you don't mind me gifting this to you, KathrynShadow, I don't know anyone else who's interested in Dick/Harley, lol.

Harley's _bored._ Has _been_ bored since the walking celery incident; serving food's hardly as exhilarating – or exhausting – as a night on the town with the costumed crowd.

Not that she misses it.

She _doesn't._

And she sure as hell doesn't miss a certain black-and-blue-clad vigilante. (The cute one with the humor and the nice ass, in case she wasn't clear, not the scowly one. Harley can't tell about _his_ ass under all that cape.)

Even if she did, she wouldn't just be waiting for him to come to his senses, take the night off and ask her on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Aphrodisiac" by IAMX.


End file.
